Love Song
This article is about the song by Sara Bareilles For other uses, see Love Songs. Love Song is a song written by Sara Bareilles, performed by Sara Bareilles. In the music video, Sara Barielles was playing a tiny person in a clock. It is unknown why she chose the theme for the video. It is also unknown if she meant it to be a love song or not. This song was nominated for an award. Love Song is one of her top songs. Lyrics Head under water And they tell me to breathe easy for a while T he breathing gets harder, even I know that Made room for me but it's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well, but you make this hard on me I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's Make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better Reason to write you a love song today I learned the hard way That they all say things you want to hear And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and Your twisted words, Your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry Convinced me to please you Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me as I am I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's Make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better Reason to write you a love song today Promise me that you'll leave the light on To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone 'cause I believe there's a way you can love me Because I say I won't write you a love song 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this Is that why you wanted a love song 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that There's a reason to Write you a love song today